


Sleepless Nights

by hawkywithshawzy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Family, Kane-Toews, M/M, Snuggling, Storms, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkywithshawzy/pseuds/hawkywithshawzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny knew from the moment he heard the thunder rumble outside that his kids would be crawling between him and his husband in only a matter of minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

Jonny knew from the moment he heard the thunder rumble outside that his kids would be crawling between him and his husband in only a matter of minutes.

Summer storms in Chicago were expected, the heat and humidity drawing in the perfect concoction for a downpour. Patrick hated them, too, but he usually sleeps through them with no problem. The kids, however, were a whole different story.

One time, Jonny had wandered out of bed to see if the kids were sleeping through the wind and rain blowing against their house. He stopped in Connor and Emmett’s shared bedroom, and he hid out of view while he heard Connor trying to console his younger brother.

“It’s okay, buddy. It’s just some rain, it’ll be over in a little bit. How about I tell you a story?” he soothed, holding Emmett tight against him in his tiny bed.

“Okay,” he sniffled, snuggling his face in closer when another round of thunder shook the house. “I want Daddy and Papa, Connor. I’m scared,” he whined, face scrunched up in fear.

“I know, but they’re asleep. There’s nothing to worry about, I promise, I’ll protect you,” Connor had said, eyes slowly fluttering shut.

Kate is the one who hates thunderstorms the most, so it wasn’t a surprised when her small body wriggled it’s way through the heavy comforter.

Patrick twitched awake next to him, feeling the tiny human crawling up his legs. She found her way to Jonny, her eyes and cheeks wet with tears. Seeing her upset like this made Jonny’s heart wrench inside his chest. He gathered her in his arms, placing small kisses atop her curly, blonde hair.

“Hi, sweetheart,” he whispered, feeling Patrick roll over to face them. “Why are you upset?”

Kate wiped her nose on his sleeve before replying. “The storm scares me, Papa. I want it to go away,” she sobbed, gripping onto Jonny’s t-shirt as if her life depended on it.

Patrick rubbed her back, trying to shush her cries. “I know it does honey. It’s almost over, I promise,” he said, snuggling in closer. “We’re right here, baby girl. Let’s go to sleep together, okay?”  
“Okay, Daddy. I love you forever,” she said, mumbling the words against Jonny’s chest.

Jonny shared a look with Patrick, his face fond and exploding with love for his little girl. “I love you forever too, my sweet girl.”


End file.
